U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0249253 discloses an example of a conventional biological component measuring device for measuring a biological component extracted from a living body.
The biological component measuring device disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0249253 is provided with a disposable cartridge that includes a sampling module (extraction part) for extracting interstitial fluid (biological component) from the dermis layer of a patient and an analyzing module (measuring part) for analyzing glucose in the interstitial fluid, a local controller module which places the disposable cartridge inside and performs local controls, and a pair of straps (belts) for mounting the local controller module on the wrist. In this biological component measuring device, the local controller module is mounted on a wrist by wrapping the pair of straps (belts) around the wrist with a predetermined tension. Furthermore, in this biological component measuring device, a penetration member (needle) is inserted in the skin when the local controller module is mounted.
However, in the conventional biological component measuring device disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0249253, since the local controller module is mounted on the wrist by wrapping a pair of straps (belts) around the wrist with a predetermined tension, the local controller module readily and disadvantageously moves in the circumferential direction of the wrist together with the pair of straps when the module is mounted. Furthermore, since a penetration member (needle) is inserted in the skin when the local controller module is mounted, the skin may be injured when the local controller module moves in this way. Therefore, a problem may arise in that it may be difficult to conduct stable extraction and measurement of interstitial fluid (biological component).